


No More Goodbyes

by sadlittlepeachesandplums



Series: Quentin and Eliot Drabble Collection [11]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlittlepeachesandplums/pseuds/sadlittlepeachesandplums
Summary: Quentin is so fucking sick of goodbyes. Every other day for longer than he has the energy to remember, he’s had to say goodbye to the people he cares the most for without knowing if he’ll ever see them again. First, it’s all to defeat the beast. Then it’s to deal with bored gods. Then it’s a fucking quest.He’s done saying goodbye.





	No More Goodbyes

Quentin is so fucking sick of goodbyes. Every other day for longer than he has the energy to remember, he’s had to say goodbye to the people he cares the most for without knowing if he’ll ever see them again. First, it’s all to defeat the beast. Then it’s to deal with bored gods. Then it’s a fucking quest.

He’s  _done_  saying goodbye.

Okay, no. There’s one more goodbye. But it’s to a building, not a person. Not an actual entity.

For so long he’d thought Brakebills was his salvation, but he was wrong. He’s wrong about a lot of things, admittedly. But Brakebills happens to be the big one. Because he walked on campus, confused and full of wonder, unaware of the cost of actually living this dream. Unaware of the things it’d give, and all that it’d take. So, despite the path that lie ahead, despite how ready he is for what he’s going to do, it’s still hard. Standing here, staring up at the campus, finally shining with magic again, students bustling around ready to get back to work. In a perfect world, he and his friends would be among them.

But that isn’t possible.

And as much as he loves Brakebills, it’s remarkably easy to smile softly, thankful to the good and somehow, the bad, and to turn his back on the campus without so much as another thought.

It’s the easiest goodbye he’s had to make, since he stumbled onto the campus.

Margo’s waiting for him, a portal ready for them. She’s got a small smile, as well, but hers is for a different reason. She holds her hand out for him, and without even a moments hesitation, Quentin takes it, and allows her to lead him through the portal. They have no time to waste. There’s a wedding worlds away that they have to get to.

*

Penny’s in the neitherlands, wearing a tux and a wry grin. “Took you long enough,” He says, “You almost missed it.”

Margo shakes her head, squeezing Quentin’s hand, “Like I’d let him miss it.”

Penny shrugs, “I thought he’d chicken out like he always does.” There’s no heat to it. After everything they’ve been through, including Penny’s resurrection, they both know chickening out isn’t in Quentin’s dictionary, no matter how large the temptation. Especially not with this. He doesn’t even have time to  _consider_ chickening out.

“Right,” Margo rolls her eyes, motioning towards a bag at Penny’s feet, “Is that the stuff?” Penny nods, and she grins. “Excellent. And was everyone there?”

“Obviously. It’s a royal wedding. As if anyone would miss it.”

Eliot’s wedding, Quentin thinks. He’d kill anyone who missed it.

Luckily, Quentin’s going to make it just in time. A surprise in hand. He squeezes Margo’s hand, and motions towards the fountain, “We’d better get going,” He says, “I don’t want to miss my chance.”

She eyes him for a moment, before rolling her eyes with a grin, “Alright,” She says, turning her attention on Penny, “You know what you have to do?”

Penny nods. “Stop Idri if he tries to do anything, I know.”

“Good boy.” Margo turns towards the fountains and nods to Quentin, “After you.”

He looks them over for a moment, before nodding to himself and running at the fountain. Because the only way to do this is to go head first, and not for a moment think about it. It’s not a goodbye, because they’re following behind him. He’ll see them on the other side. At the wedding.

*

There are hundreds of people gathered in the castle, and Quentin’s standing just outside the throne room. Inside, Eliot’s standing at the front of the room, where their thrones usually sit, waiting for his groom. Waiting to link himself with his husband forever. And Quentin’s going to throw open the doors, and walk straight up to him.

And that’s exactly what he does. The doors open in front of him, and he walks to the front of the room, uninterrupted, and determined. 

He stops at Eliot’s side, and offers an apologetic smile.

Eliot doesn’t look amused. “You’re late,” He says, as the crowd turns to face them.

Quentin nods, “Had one more goodbye.” He turns, grinning, as Penny appears, holding a small box out to him. Quentin takes it, opens it in Eliot’s direction. “And I had to get something,” He adds, as Eliot’s eyes dart down to the small box. It’s a simple ring. Nothing too extravagant, but just so that it fits Eliot’s tastes perfectly. A solid silver band, no markings on the exterior. It glints in the sun seeping through the window, and glares in Eliot’s eyes, a soft twinkling. “I never actually proposed,” Quentin continues, finally moving to kneel down on one knee. “The whole ‘marry me’ thing wasn’t really … up to Eliot standards.” Eliot tilts his head, eyes darting between the ring and Quentin. “And, yeah, I know today’s the wedding, like, right now. But. Uhm.” He shrugs, sheepish, “Eliot Waugh, will you marry me?”

Eliot stares at him for a few long beats, before shaking his head, “Q,” He says, pulling him up, “If you don’t let the nice man ask for our vows, I might actually strangle you.”

“So that’s a yes?”

Eliot levels him with a glare, though it’s playful in nature, “That’s an ‘I do’.”

A wide grin breaks across Quentin’s face as he turns to Tick. “Ask me,” He says, bouncing on the balls of his feet, “ _Ask me_.”

Tick watches them, before shrugging with a roll of his neck, “This is not how we normally do things, but I’ve learned to expect the unexpected with you all. King Quentin, do you take—“

“I do.” Quentin turns his attention back on Eliot, holding the box out for him again, “So, are you going to wear it—“

Eliot rolls his eyes, before reaching out and holding his hand out for him. “I suppose I could wear it,” he says. His watery eyes, and the small smile dancing at the corners of his lips completely ruin the image of suave disinterest, as Quentin pulls the ring out of the box and puts it on Eliot’s ring finger. 

He pauses, the ring stopping on the second knuckle, “It’s engraved, too,” He breathes, quieter, so the rest of the room can’t hear them. He takes a step closer, slides it the rest of the way onto Eliot’s finger. “It says no more goodbyes.”

Eliot’s lower lip trembles, before he rolls his eyes, not bothering to wipe at the tear that forces its way out, and pulls Quentin in for a kiss. He pulls away, just enough to rest his forehead against Quentin’s, with a soft nod, their noses brushing against each other as the crowd around them cheers, “No more goodbyes,” He repeats, softer.


End file.
